Traditional intercom systems depend upon either a physically installed intercom or a public switched telephone network (PSTN) telephone. These traditional systems are expensive, require difficult installation, and are difficult to upgrade. As such, there is a need for a cheaper, more versatile intercom system. Increasingly, occupants no longer have a PSTN phone.